The invention relates generally to decorative door handles and, more particularly, to a decorative door handle that has a more realistic appearance than those currently known in the art.
Many houses have doors that face the street, such as garage doors or insulated storm doors. Most of these doors are metal clad and plain in appearance. To dress up the door and make them more aesthetically pleasing, the homeowner may apply decorative hinges and handles of a contrasting color. For example, the homeowner may include decorative black hinges or handles on a white door. If the homeowner installs the decorative hinges or handle with attachment means, such as screws that require drilling into the metal door, the integrity of the door is wined. Moisture can enter through the screw holds. Moreover, drilling holes into the metal door can void the warranty.
Magnetic decorative hinges and handles are known. However, in the case of the handles, the known expedients generally lay flat against the door and lack depth. The handles do not look functional or real and hence are not aesthetically pleasing. It would be advantageous to have a decorative handle that can be formed to have a real or functional appearance.